they say hate makes it a whole lot kinkier
by Red Riding Freak
Summary: He smiles satirically at this and rolls so his back it is turned to the Uchiha. Sasuke/Sai


_Well, this doesn't deserve much of an introduction. It was written for someone at the anonymous "three times" meme going on at naruto_meme at livejournal. The prompt was 'three times Sai slept with Sasuke despite hating his guts'; I think I may have fucked up big time. But I had lots of fun while writing this._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, Sai and Sasuke are property of Masashi Kishimoto. There.

* * *

_

'**They Say Hate Makes It a Whole Lot Kinkier'

* * *

**

**01;

* * *

**

The first time is in Sai's bed.

Usually Sasuke's glares don't affect him, because, well, Sai knows how much he can make his _Uchiha_ blood boil in his veins without using anything but his tongue and mouth. No, scratch that. He doesn't mean it _that_ way. (Most of the time.)

It's Sasuke's presence that manages to strike a nerve in him, and after years of training to become a ruthless, impersonal, perfect assassin, Sai realizes this is something of a major slip. It's how Sasuke is _Uchiha_ Sasuke, and suddenly that makes him a legend of a man when beneath the name there is just a traitor (Sai scratches his past actions at this point—he isn't a traitor like the Uchiha), a slithering snake that has a nice honored name. And Sai is a nobody who doesn't even have the dignity of a name—for all sorts, he is just a tool who failed.

Sai says things that make the Uchiha seethe, and the Uchiha's name makes Sai seethe in turn. This happened with madara and danzou before them, there is no reason for this to be any different with their boys.

They also know the art of the finest fighting and seduction, because they are valuable tools to a shinobi. Sasuke knows this, and he also knows that the only way to silence a mouth that will ever refuse to be silenced is to muffle it.

(At this point, the Uchiha is unbearably mad no matter how similar to him, how pretty—scratch that thought—Sai may be.)

So, when they tumble, fall into bed, Sai is one to use his teeth and hands more so than his tongue to map out each of Sasuke's inch. He ignores the urges, the beeps from his brain telling him to bite Sasuke into a coma or castrate him. Instead, Sai tightens his hold on Sasuke's _perfect_ hair and bites at his _perfect_ ears, his _perfect_ skin, his _perfect_ lips and his goddamn _perfect_ tongue as the Uchiha licks at Sai's lips. (Needless to say, Sasuke takes some sort of twisted pleasure at raking his teeth over the pale, white skin of Sai's neck and biting the soft skin, earning a pained moan. Sai tightens his grip, determined not to show any sign of enjoyment like that or the Uchiha's smirk. He's in for the kill.)

In the end, Sai feels the Uchiha's warm breath fanning the back of his neck, feeling his presence far too close to him to his taste. Yet, he does nothing because right now, feeling dizzy and pleasantly sensitive, Sai doesn't feel like doing anything, so he lets Sasuke be (as long as he doesn't suddenly feel clingy to go as far as to _spoon_ him), stretches his relaxed limbs and falls into slumber.

In the morning, he feels like he was kind of abused, but this is nothing as he feels Sasuke waking up by his side and sitting on the bed and hears the painted groan the Uchiha makes.

Sai opens his eyes and contemplates the red scratches he's carved on Sasuke's pale back. He smiles satirically at this and rolls so his back it is turned to the Uchiha.

* * *

**02;

* * *

**

The second time is against Sai's front door, the couch in the living room and somehow they end up on the floor.

This time is more thorough, their sexual compatibility getting impossible to hold back, yet deny. The second time isn't planned as well, it starts out with a harsh trade of words—well, Sasuke says Sai brought it upon himself.

They already know which steps to take to silence each other, to win that simple pleasure of life. it isn't the first time, after all. But even though they know which steps to take there, they don't quite make it to the bed. Instead, they are detained by the couch in the living room (the room is a mess, pieces of clothing scattered everywhere without a care). The couch wasn't made for this sort of thing, but it serves—right now, there is nothing much that can be done about it.

So Sai doesn't mind it at all when he busies his tongue and teeth with Sasuke's jawline and lips—and he knows Sasuke doesn't either. It's okay; Sai has read about this in some pages in the many books on relationships he's read about—some individuals who generally dislike each other engage sex, and it feels _good_. Almost as good as he feels as lips latch onto his shoulder with anger. He doesn't need to _like_ the Uchiha, nor how he acts or the person he is—all he needs to do is to focus on what he can do to the Uchiha's body, and what his can make Sai feel.

(No feelings attached, no such things as strings—just like the both of them are used to. and that is that.)

In the aftermath, Sai can't help but fall asleep in the complete entanglement of the carpet, Sasuke's limbs and his own. What doesn't really please Sai is the fact that it is the _Uchiha_ and that in the morning he can actually feel the weight of Sasuke's gaze on him as he picks up his clothing scattered all around. (There isn't actually anything in his body that he hasn't seen before, but it's still uncomfortable.)

However, Sai retaliates as he watches the proud Uchiha searching his belongings and leaving without a word.

Needless to say, he feels a twitching urge to _smile_.

* * *

**03;

* * *

**

The third, for a change, is in the empty house of Sasuke's.

What starts out as yet another change of words that gets naruto wondering if he should stop them before things get uglier, which goes as far as a dare. And that inevitably ends up with Sai showing up at Sasuke's doorstep deep into that night, determined not to be pushed up against the door. (There is still the faintest purple maiming the skin of his hip where the handle of his door bruised him.)

Sasuke complies with just a low huff and furrowed brows, but he should know by now that it takes much more than that to keep Sai away from what he wants.

This time is easier. They now know each other's body and weaknesses, as well as the places they can tend just so they are prized with a throaty moan or a harsher reaction. After all, this isn't to _please_ the other. this is a battle, and the empty halls of this house are their battleground and, as in every other battle, they must know the enemy's weaknesses to survive—they leave scars and they receive them—this is the one rule they can't quite escape in their tragic condition of capable shinobi.

Sai refuses to lower his guard for a single moment and doesn't let the Uchiha lower his.

And yet the daylight comes and bathes everything in its benevolent light. In the light of the day they live as if these were just dark fantasies drowned in the black, cold surface of a dead lake—the pressure is unbearable. Under this light, they are just shinobi working together in the same team and who happen to have some sort of dislike for the other. There is no harm in this.

However, there is always so much venom to share it's almost enchanting.

This time, Sai makes sure he leaves before Sasuke wakes up. (Which proves to be a hassle because of Sasuke's weight on top of him.)

* * *

**The end.

* * *

**

_Oh, reviews, what wondrous things you are._


End file.
